Robin's Dream
by TwoBirds
Summary: Title says it all! First fanfic! FINISHED
1. Alone

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans (I wish!)

9:00 A.M.

"Good morning, team!" says Robin as he walks through the door.

Cyborg and Beastboy are playing Super Smash Bros., Starfire is making breakfast(A/N: I don't think she does, but in this story she cooks) , and Raven is sitting on the couch reading one of her books.

"You're going down!" . "No, YOU are!"

Yell the two boys in reply.

"Good morning, Friend Robin! Glorious day!" Replies Starfire.

Robin looks to Raven for a reply or an insult, none came. Robin then sits down on the couch to watch Cyborg whip Beastboy at the videogame, or at least he tries to watch. His mind keeps wondering to the girl reading a book (Raven). "_She has been acting strange lately.". _Robin gets snapped out of his thoughts by Starfire yelling:

"Breakfast is ready!"

Cyborg pauses the game (he will wait to whip Beastboy after breakfast),then followed by Beastboy, runs to the table. Robin follows. After Robin sits down at his chair he thinks to himself: "_Why isn't Raven at her chair?_". Raven sits opposite of him. "_Raven usually comes to sit with us even though she just has her Herbal Tea. Why doesn't she have any with her or have some boiling on the stove?_".

"Hey, Raven, come eat!", yells Beastboy. Knocking Robin out of his thoughts yet again.

"I'm going to meditate." Raven replies as she gets up to go to the roof.

"Please!", Beastboy exclaims as he changes into a kitten (A/N: No one can resist the kitten face).

Raven keeps walking without looking back, and without answering Beastboy. Beastboy sits back down with a hurt look in his eyes.

"_That's not like Raven._", thinks Robin to himself. He takes a mental note to ask her about it later.

11:00 A.M.

Cyborg and Beastboy are still playing videogames. Starfire is watching them play. Robin is training outside. Raven is still on the roof.

12:45 A.M.

Cyborg and Beastboy are STILL playing videogames. Starfire is making lunch(A/N: At least she does more than play videogames), Robin is still training. Raven walks into the room and sits down on the couch to read one of her books. She had just sat down about 2 seconds when the alarm went off. Robin rushes into the room.

"Dr. Light, downtown" says Robin in an urgent yet calm voice. "Titans, GO!" he exclaimed.

Cyborg runs out of the room screaming, "Last one there is a monkey's uncle!".

Beastboy follows, then Starfire flies out of the room leaving Robin staring at Raven, and Raven still reading her book.

"Come on, Raven!" yells Robin

"Go without me." says Raven in her monotone.

"Why?"

"You don't need me."

"Yes, we do!"

"No, you don't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"What's the matter?" says Robin in a soothing tone, remembering how strange Raven had been acting lately.

"Nothing."

"Something."

"I don't want to talk about it…."

Robin walks out of the room, then tower to the rest of his team. He says," You guys go, I'm going to stay here with Raven. Cyborg, you're in charge.". Robin walks back into the tower, into the room to see Raven reading. "Raven…" he says.

"Yes"

"What's wrong? Tell me." Robin says as he walks over to Raven and sits next to her on the couch.(A/N: Amazing, she didn't slap him!)

"I don't know…."

END of chapter 1

Cliff hanger! Please review! Please, no flames! I'm new to this! Did you like it? Tell me what you thought!

TwoBirds


	2. They Talk

Here it is, chapter 2!

"Come on, tell me." says Robin

"You guys seem to do fine without me. I'm not much help."

"That's not true!"

"You know it is…"

No, it isn't! We DO need you!"

"Oh, is that why every time we go to fight, you tell me to "Be Careful"! You only say that to me, not anyone else! Not even you stupid girlfriend!"

"Raven, I…"

'No, let me finish! You never let me fight! You always tell me "Stay back". And I'm sick of it!"

"Let me talk. Raven, I say "Be careful" or "Stay back" because I don't want to loose you."

"What…"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Raven comes back to her senses and says, "You know darn well that isn't true! None of it is!"

"It is, Raven!"

"No, it's not. I am no longer any use to this team." Raven sighs. "I quit"

END of chapter 2

Another cliffhanger! How was it? I know it was short, sorry. I'll make the next chapter longer. Please review!

TwoBirds


	3. Dream

Last Chapter

"Raven, you can't quit! We need you!"

"I quit, that's final!"

"Raven, please…"

"Goodbye Robin, goodbye forever." Raven flies out of the window leaving Robin with a broken heart.(A/N: How sad!)

Beep, Beep, Beep

"What the?" says Robin confused.

"Morning Robin" says Raven.

Robin jumps up, and gives her a GIANT hug. "Raven!"

END

Te-He! OK, weird ending, but hey. It was the first fic I ever wrote. I'm working on another story. This next one is a story, not a dream.

TwoBirds


End file.
